His Master
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: Just a one-shot idea I could not get out of my head.... Kiryu may have been the leader of the most powerful dueling gang, but he bowed under Yusei's every command. YuseixKiryu. No set period of time, so use your imagination. Rated for themes. YAOI.


_**His Master**_

_**By Coco Gash Jirachi**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 5D's nor will I ever, because Kazuki Takahashi ain't croakin' yet... and I doubt he'd leave me the rights in his will. Even if he did, how would I know? I don't understand Japanese...**_

_**Summary: Just a one-shot idea I could not get out of my head.... Kiryu may have been the leader of the most powerful dueling gang, but he bowed under Yusei's every command. YuseixKiryu - yes, in that order. No set period of time, so use your imagination. Rated for themes. YAOI.**_

* * *

The night wasn't calm. It wasn't perfect. Gray storm clouds swarmed over the entire Satellite that night. Rain fell heavier than lead pipes fell from loose plumbing. The cracked window glass allowed the condensated drops of water to seep through, dripping onto the windowsill before slowly cascading over the edge. Each small splash of the waterfall echoed to itself.

Past the window, over collapsing buildings, orphaned children desperately clung to one another in make-shift metal shacks, trying to huddle for body heat so they could try and survive one more blanketless night. Try as they might, they knew that in the morning, there would be more fallen comrades to bury within Mother Earth.

Lightning lit up the nearly pitch-black room for one moment, showing the light-haired boy the face of the boy atop of him. He didn't need the light to see the dark blue eyes scanning the look on his face. The dark didn't hide what was already evidently showing below their belts.

The dark-haired boy kept one of his hands tightly gripping the other's hands above his head, and his knees pressed down on the bluenette's hips, pinning him down onto the bed. After grazing his gaze across the golden-green eyes staring up at him, his free hand laid between his legs for only a moment before he trailed it up, slipping it beneath the red shirt. The immediate result was more than predicted; the one under him let his eyes haze over, a small sheen of tears appearing over the almost glowing irises as his mouth opened, spouting out a held-back moan.

"Yusei..." A small whimper rose from his throat as the hand feeling him up pressed down on his stomach.

"I had a feeling you were getting yourself into trouble again," Yusei said, sliding the red shirt up further to scan his eyes over a blueberry stain. "You're just asking for a punishment, aren't you Kiryu?"

"I don't," Kiryu bit his lip when Yusei's finger pressed down forcefully onto the bruise.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Yusei hissed, his hand snapping up and grasping Kiryu's chin. Icy eyes met the melting eyes, and Yusei smirked. Leaning down, his hand tightened around the bluenette's wrists before he planted his mouth on a pair of pale lips, immediately deepening it with his tongue and dominating the seemingly strong leader beneath him. Kiryu responded like a cat in heat; predictably. Another moan made its way up his vocal chords, lightly vibrating in his mouth and their kiss. Yusei pulled back, smirking when he heard the beginnings of a protest rising Kiryu's voice. "Not enough?" He chuckled in amusement.

"... Please..." Kiryu panted lightly. "Please, satisfy me!..." His voice rose and squeaked with his last few words. The reason was Yusei's hand. It had let go of his chin and trailed back down. It laid lightly just above his naval, not quite touching his skin, but it was enough to tease him and send tingles down to a certain area of his body.

Heat nearly radiated off of Kiryu as the ungloved hand - a privilege itself - undid the buckle of the belt before unsnapping the button and unzipping the fly of the pants before skillfully trailing itself down into the tight confines of the fabric. Kiryu gritted his teeth tightly, his forehead wrinkling as his eyes closed tightly. His useless hands tightened into fists in Yusei's grasp. He could feel the hairs pricking up on his neck as he felt small bits of wetness peaking past his eyelids. He shook for a moment before his mouth rolled open, letting out a soft gasp as his head rolled onto its side, his right cheek meeting the coolness of the pillow the bed was lucky enough to possess. A small series of held-back groans and light gasps spouted out of his mouth... but he wasn't so easy to be giving Yusei the satisfaction of hearing him scream _just_ yet.

Just when it felt like too much, as Kiryu choked on the air in his throat, Yusei pulled his hand away with a smirk.

"You want me," Yusei teased in a cooing tone. As Kiryu rolled his head back up, Yusei pressed his forehead onto Kiryu's. "I know you do..."

"Please..." Kiryu whispered. "Master, please satisfy me..."

And so the game began. Yusei always won. When Kiryu finally would scream, Jack and Crow would awaken.

"There they go again..." Crow would sigh as Jack threw a vase at the wall.

"When the hell do they sleep?" Jack would growl.

* * *

... How the hell did I write this?

Aki: You're not as innocent as you seem.

Gash: True there... but still... how the hell did I write this, none the less _post_ this? o////o

Zeon: I thought it was pretty good.

Gash: ... Eh, I won't question myself. Guess I'm finally getting guts to write lemony things...

Zeon: It's one step further.

Aki: And of course, there was the humor at the end.

Gash: Wouldn't be me without a little laugh. X3

Zeon: That's the spirit.

Gash: Anywhos... yeah, for some reason, one night when I was laying awake in bed, this idea came to my mind. Since it was bugging the hell out of me, I decided to start writing it yesterday. And now here I am.

Aki: That sums it all up.

Gash: Well... I got nothin' else to say. So... review please.

Zeon: If you do not review, Jack would throw a temper tantrum and throw vases at you.

Jack: _**DAMN IT, I WILL NOT!!! I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU, KITSUNE-BOY!!!**_

Zeon: See? He's already half-way there.


End file.
